Digimon The Movie: When Seasons Collide
This Story will include Sean from my Digimon Frontier saga and he will have all his Spirit Evolution forms. Now, right after Gennai sends Agumon and Tentomon to the internet he feels like they may need some back-up. So he calls forth Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Sean, Koji, Marcus, his Agumon, Thomas and Gaomon to help stop the Virus/Digimon known as Keramon. Now let us see how this team-up turns out. Right after Gennai sent Agumon and Tentomon to the Internet he opened up 3 portals. "Azulongmon, Ophonimon, Merukimon. I am in need of some Digi-Destined from your dimmensions, I fear this Virus-Digimon Hybrid is a danger to us all." Azulongmon, "Yes, I shall send Takato and Henry to help." Ophanimon, "I'll send Sean and Koji to help as well." Merukimon, "Normally I would send Keenan, but I shal send Marcus and Thomas." Gennai nodded as 2 human figures appeared in each portal followed by 2 digimon figures in Azulongmon and Merukimon's portals. Now standing in front of him was Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Sean, Koji, Marcus, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas and Gaomon. "Hello there, I am Gennai. There is no time for introductions because I know who you are and I need to upload you to the Internet to stop a menace to all of our homes." Everyone gasped, Takato *Oh no, Jeri, Mom, Dad, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, everyone...* Henry, *Dad, Mom, Suzie, Rika, Ryo* Sean, *Mom, Dad, Michael, Heather, Zoe, Tommy, Elias, guys...* Koji, *Koichi, Mom, Dad....* Marcus, *Kristie, Mom, Yoshi, Keenan, Commander Sampson...* Thomas, *I don't need to worry because I know we can win* Gennai then waved his arm in front of the group in a flash of data and yellow light. "Good luck." "Does this Information Super Highway have a rest stop? I have to go potty!" "You should have gone before we left, just hold it!" Tai, "Remember guys, you're gonna need a password." Izzy, "You can use mine to get on the Internet. Pro-digius!!" "Pro-digius!" Tentomon, "There it is!" "So this is what the internet looks like, they need new wallpaper." From behind them a few voices could be heard, "Marcus wait!" "We need a plan!" "I'm with Marcus guys. We find and beat the badguy then we go home, simple as pie." "Pro-digius!" Then shot out a group of people and digimon. Agumon, "Who are you guys?" Sean, "Gennai sent us to help you." Tentomon, "Alright. He dosen't know we're here yet, let's sneak up on him quietly." *Super Shocker* Tentomon shot a bolt of energy at Keramon. Agumon, "That's quietly?!" *Pepper Breath* *Pyro Sphere* *Terrier Tornado* *Spit Fire Blast* *Rolling Uppercut* All the attacks connected but no damage. Tai, "Hold on, Keramon's sending us an e-mail. It says, 'So you like to play games, huh?' I got a bad feeling about this." Izzy, "You better digivolve, now." "No problem!" Marcus charged at Keramon and punched him in the head, activating his DNA. "Agumon/Tentomon, digivolve to.... Greymon. Kabuterimon." "Digi-modify!! Digivolution activate!" "Guilmon/Terriermon digivolve to..... Growlmon. Gargomon." "DNA... CHARGE!" "Agumon/Gaomon digivolve to.... Geogreymon. Gaogamon." Sean and Koji then nodded. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!! Agunimon. Lobomon." Category:Fan Fiction